A Very Digi Christmas-Taiora
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: The episode that's been the bane of existence for every Taiora fan is reshaped in a way that all Taiora fans will love! R&R!


Me: I don't own Digimon, although I'd like to

Me: I don't own Digimon, although I'd like to. I've finally decided on what to write while I think up a proper epilogue for "The Evil Clone." 

Tai: And that would be…?

Me: A full blown Taiora for "A Very Digi Christmas!" 

Tai: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! No Sorato whatsoever? 

Me: Let's just say that you'll be snacking on some pretty good food at the end of this story. 

Tai: Great! 

Agumon: I hope its cookies! Tai gave me his broccoli for dinner and it didn't taste good going down _or _coming up!

****

Digimon

A Very Digi Christmas-Taiora

"Wow! People are already lined up for Matt's concert!" Sora Takenouchi exclaimed as she, along with her Digimon Biyomon, observed the line inside the tent getting smaller by the second. "I sure hope we can get good seats." 

"I'm pretty sure we will, Sora. Whose box of homemade cookies are those for?" Biyomon asked calmly. 

Sora was about to answer, but a voice broke into her thoughts. "Sora, wait up!" She turned and instantly, her cheeks flushed a light pink. 

"Oh…Tai." Inside, her heart was singing praises, but she had to remain calm, or else she might say something she wouldn't want said. 

As Tai Kamiya came up to Sora with his partner Agumon by his side, he forced himself to relax. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he couldn't talk. Then he wouldn't be able to ask Sora what he wanted to ask. 

"Mmm! Something smells good." Agumon remarked calmly. Gabumon, Matt's Digimon, exited the tent a moment later. 

"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take these to him." Biyomon jumped protectively in front of Sora and the cookies. 

"Hold on there! You don't even know if they're for Matt or not!" She objected. 

"True, but why else would Sora have them?" Tai listened to the conversation between the two Digimon and was worried. What if Sora had brought those for Matt? What would that mean for the two of them? He shook it off and decided to ask Sora what he needed to ask while he still had the courage to speak. 

"So, uh, Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody? Not that it matters to me, uh…Just wondering." Sora's eyes widened a bit and she felt her heart race even more. Tai was asking her out! 

__

"Should I accept and see if I'd have a good time with Tai, or lie to him and possibly break his heart? Sora, just speak from the heart. It'll guide you to the right decision." 

Sora smiled as she admitted, "Uh, no. Actually Tai, I'm free tonight, if you'd want to go out after the concert." Tai flashed Sora his infamous Kamiya grin, which caused her to get weak at the knees. 

"I'd be honored, Sora." Then Sora bent upward toward Tai's face, blushing even redder than she'd been earlier. 

With her voice spoken barely above a whisper, Sora said clearly in Tai's ear, "It's a date." Tai felt his own cheeks grow hot as he replied, "O-okay, Sora. B-by the way, 

w-whose cookies are those anyway?" 

Sora suddenly realized that she was still holding the box of cookies. "Oh! They're for you, Tai. I figured you and Agumon would need something to keep your stomachs from growling during the concert and distracting everyone." 

"Ha-ha-ha. Come on, let's get inside before we miss the fireworks!" Tai grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her inside with the Digimon racing in after them. Good thing they went inside, because a few seconds later, Jun Motomiya came racing down that same path! 

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? I SAID, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Matt's voice rang out over everyone's screams and catcalls-especially Jun's frantic yells of "I'm your #1 fan, Matt! YEAH!" The DigiDestined-the elder kids-sighed as they all took their seats. 

"That's one example of how Jun and Davis are related. Those two can never take a hint." Tai noted calmly. Sora didn't respond, but instead casually placed her hand on top of his. 

__

"Does this mean what I think it means? Could Sora like me the same way I like her? She's just trying to be friendly. Although, she was the one who suggested that we go out after the concert, and she said that it was a date…" Tai sighed to himself as he pulled his hand away from Sora's, which caused a saddened look to cross over her face; that passed when Tai casually slung his arm around her shoulder. 

__

"Could Tai like me the same way I like him? Probably not, otherwise, he wouldn't have pulled his hand away. Then again, he did ask if I was going to the concert with anyone. 

And he did place his arm around my shoulder, but he does that every time I get cold."

Above them, Izzy and Joe smiled to themselves, knowing that Tai and Sora couldn't see them even if they wanted to.

"It's about time Tai told Sora how he felt." Joe said. 

"He hasn't gotten there yet, but asking her if she was available after the concert is a fresh start and could lead to a relationship between those two that could be unbreakable." Izzy declared; Joe, Tentomon and Gomamon sweatdropped. 

"Izzy, when you explain things, keep it simple!" Tentomon exclaimed impatiently.

As Matt continued singing, Tai turned to Sora and smiled with ease and grace, although to Tai, it felt a bit forced. 

"You look beautiful, even if you are in a scarf and jacket." Tai remarked calmly, despite the fact that his voice came out in a whisper. The young girl blushed, not used to thinking that she was pretty or being complimented while she wore simple clothes like tonight. 

"Thank you, Tai." She turned to look up at Tai and smiled back, not even thinking about her cheeks or the fact that they were reddening up even more as she leaned upward to meet Tai's lips as he bent downward toward hers…

Then a DarkTyrannomon burst inside and not only ruined the moment, but the concert as well! 

"What's that Digimon doing here?" Tai demanded angrily as he jumped to his feet, instinctively grabbing Sora's hand. 

"I don't know, but I don't think he's here to sample the buffet line!" Sora said as Agumon and Biyomon moved in front of their partners. 

"All right you two, Digivolve!" Tai advised as he and Sora pulled out their Digivices. 

Nothing happened! 

"We can't Digivolve, Tai!" Agumon exclaimed. 

"What? How?" Sora cried out. Her answer was revealed when Tai pointed up above them. 

"A control spire? I thought we got rid of all of them!" Tai objected in shock. 

"Obviously, we didn't destroy the entire line of control spires. Contact Davis and the others at Ken's house!" Izzy insisted. Tai nodded and ran to the nearest pay phone with Sora and the Digimon keeping up with his pace. 

Moments later, they heard an attack being called out. "Thunder Blast!!" The control spire was destroyed seconds later! Tai didn't even have to look up to know that Davis and the younger DigiDestined had made it to the battleground. 

"Digivolve now!" Tai and Sora yelled out as their Digivices shrieked and glowed brightly. 

"Agumon…" 

"Biyomon…" 

"Digivolve to…GREYMON!!!/BIRDRAMON!!!" 

"You heard them!" 

"Digivolve!" 

"Go for it!" 

"Gabumon…"

"Tentomon…"

"Gomamon…" 

"Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!!/KABUTERIMON!!!/IKKAKUMON!!!" 

The team of Champion Digimon moved into action and handled the first team of Digimon. Davis' team DNA Digivolved and took care of the Ultimate Digimon with Paildramon, Sylphymon and Shakkoumon. As a Digimon was defeated, Davis opened the Digiport and sent them back to the Digital World until they were all gone! 

"YEAH! We did it! The whole entire team of DigiDestined together!" Davis cheered happily. 

"I guess my party's over." Ken replied calmly to the other DigiDestined. "Thanks for walking me to the train station." 

"No problem! Aw, no! I forgot to kiss Kari under the mistletoe." Davis grimaced sadly. 

Tai felt the need to smile at Davis' outburst. "Davis, take it from me: You'll never understand women." The others laughed and Davis permitted himself a small smile, one that wasn't seen by anyone else. 

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." Sora declared calmly as everyone else nodded. 

"So, despite the fact that Matt's concert was ruined by unsuspecting Digimon, do you still want to go out and eat?" Tai asked Sora as he walked her toward her house. 

"Sure, Tai. I know you're not one to pass up a free meal." Sora joked as Tai suddenly took a slight detour and headed for a restaurant. 

"Funny. How about Morealli's?" 

Sora felt like laughing. "Not after Matt's experience at that place. Jun humiliated him so much there, he said…" 

Tai smiled a second later. " 'The next time that owner of the place heard the name Ishida, he'd go for a stick of C-4?'" 

Sora giggled at Tai's slight interruption. "Silly Tai! The next time the owner heard his name, he'd have him thrown out by a bouncer." 

Tai couldn't help but laugh. "Ouch! I'm not sure what would hurt Matt more-being picked up by a guy, or being tossed out onto the streets by a guy. So, where do you want to go?" 

"Any place is fine, as long as I'm with you Tai." Sora said. Tai beamed and wrapped his arm around Sora's waist; Sora placed her head on Tai's shoulder and sighed contentedly. 

Their thoughts at this moment in time were one and the same: 

__

"This is the way it was meant to be…" 

TAIORA FOREVER! Told you-not a hint of Sorato! R&R! 

__


End file.
